Love me, hate you
by Equisadistic
Summary: terrible title is terrible. it's your basic ghiralink fic. don't like, don't read. you know the drill.


**A/N: Please excuse any capitalization errors and weird spacing. I wrote this on my phone, texted it to my email, and uploaded it. I'll get around to fixing eventually! **

The demon lord let his tounge unfurl, sliding it along the curve of Link's jaw. Link struggled and squirmed and fought against him, but his grip was like steel. He wouldn't give up, though. He demanded to be let go, growling and swearing at Ghirahim. He succeeded only in amusing him further. "now, now, mister hero... All this rude treatment isn't going to save your precious Zelda, you know?" He taunted. Link stopped dead. What had he done with her? Was she in danger? Suddenly, the vice grip around Link's body was released, as Ghirahim vanished in a flurry of shimmering diamonds. He whipped around to face him, but he was gone. His ears strained to hear a footstep, a rustle of cloth, anything that would alert him to the man's presence, but there was nothing. The Demon Lord Ghirahim had vanished into thin air. Link relaxed a bit, thoughts still running through his head of Zelda hurt, captured, even dead. He had to find her! But then came a sound. Very, very quiet, and brief. The kind of thing that, once it grabs your attention, you aren't quite sure if you hadn't imagined it. And then it came again; louder now. He could make out a single word. "up." The very instant that Link looked above him, Ghirahim dropped down, hitting his wrist and knocking the sword out of his hand. Link cried out, hearing a bone crack, and lost his balance. A well-aimed kick sent him all the way down. His breath left him in one satisfying whuff. Ghirahim giggled to himself. It was a mystery how

Someone so clumsy could have come so far on his journey. As Link struggled to remember how to breathe, the demon lord kicked the sword well out of reach and laid himself on top of the hero. He sighed into Link's shoulder, seemly oblivious to how desperately the teen thrashed underneath him. He snapped his fingers, and Link's arms flew above his head, and his legs spread of their own accord, held fast by magical bonds. Ghirahim stroked Link's face with a gloved hand, chuckling at the way he instinctively jerked away. "Oh, don't fret, hero," the demon crooned. "I won't hurt you. Quite the opposite, really!" Link was not comforted by this statement. Lord Ghirahim ran his hand down the teen's chest, feeling the soft ripple of muscle beneath the fabric of his tunic. As he went lower, below his belt, he once again licked the blonde's face. Link shuddered as the slimy appendage curled around the shell of his ear. "Don't be so nervous, link..." Ghirahim sat up, smirking. He held out one arm. The white fabric that sheathed it fluttered away before link's eyes, revealing stony, grey skin underneath. "Beautiful, isn't it? This skin is as tough as any armor. It can deflect any sword... But it does have other uses," he remarked. The demon lord traced his victim's lower lip with his thumb. Link clamped his mouth shut. Ghirahim pouted, letting his hand drop back to his side. "Oh, don't be difficult..." he muttered. He pinched Link's nose shut, forcing him to either open his mouth,

Or die from lack of oxygen. Still, he remained stubborn. Ghirahim stayed put, straddling the hero's hips. He was ready to wait however long it took for Link to cave. After about a minute, his face took on a blue tint. Seconds later, he finally gave up, gasping for air like a fish out of water. Before he could close his mouth again, Ghirahim slipped an armored finger inside. Link bit down, but to no avail. It was like trying to bite a rock. "Just to keep you from biting," the older man explained. With that, he covered Link's warm, pink lips with his own cold, white ones. He nipped at his full lower lip, his pointed teeth drawing a bit of blood. As he forced his tounge inside, he began to gently grind his narrow hips against link's, making his growing arousal apparent. The demon lord easily dominated the kiss. His overlong tounge nearly filled the hero's entire mouth, wrapping around his much shorter one, and sliding partway down his throat, gagging him. Breaks for air were few, and far between, and only happened when Ghirahim made some needy noise or other. Finally he broke contact and simply stared at link for a while, eyes glazed over slightly. Then a smirk played on the corners of his lips. "I won't hurt you at all..." he breathed. "in fact... I think I'll make you love it so much, you'll wish for death... Heh.." With that, he sat up straight, raising his arms up and allowing his suit to evaporate off of his lean form. Link's tunic and leggings, however, would take a bit

More than magic to remove. Link began protesting again as Ghirahim's slender fingers made quick work of his belt and the fastenings on his leggings. Pushing the hero's tunic up, he pulled out his only semi-flaccid cock. With a few hard strokes, ghirahim was able to bring him to full hardness. A brief snort of laughter escaped him. "Well, well, Mister Hero... How long were you planning on hiding this from me, huh?" he taunted. He ground their erections together, creating a wonderful friction that caused link to grit his teeth in order to hold back a moan. "so... What finally broke you...?" Ghirahim panted. "was it the kiss...? The restraints, even...?" he stopped suddenly, dropping down again to whisper in his ear. "or... Maybe it was knowing... That your princess could never do this for you...?" Link took up his thrashing again, until he was stopped by a new set of restraints across his chest and thighs. The demon lord sighed sadly, pouting. "oh dear... I was finally making some progress, too... Oh well..." He shimmied down Link's body a bit, coming face to face with his still fully erect cock. The demon licked his lips before starting on him, wrapping the full length of his tounge around his arousal. Link failed to hold in a loud moan as Ghirahim took the rod of pulsing flesh into his mouth and began sucking greedily on it. He purposely grazed it with his pointed teeth, just to make the young man groan and squirm beneath him. Ghirahim bobbed his head and worked the tip

With his tounge; used every trick to keep him in absolute ecstasy. But he denied him the sweet release he ached for. With a wet pop, the demon lord pulled link's cock from his mouth, looking up at him seductively. Link whined, desperately straining for some friction, but getting none. Ghirahim chuckled darkly. "Oh, link... You can't just get something for nothing! I've been awfully generous until now... Making you feel so good, and getting nothing in return... I'd say it's time for you to reciprocate, unless you'd like me to leave you here like this, all alone...?" Link rapidly shook his head. He didn't trust his voice not to crack if he attempted a vocal reply. Ghirahim smiled, snapping his fingers and adjusting the restraints on the hylian's upper body so he could sit up. He made sure to keep his wrists pinned down, however. He didn't want him trying anything funny. He knelt so that his own painfully hard cock was positioned right in front of link's panting mouth. The teen's heated breath alone made him twitch in anticipation, and he quickly grabbed a fistful of his golden hair, bringing his face right up against him. "Tick tock, sky boy." he sang. "it's not gonna suck itself, you know!" Link gave the purple-tinged tip an experimental lick, not quite so eager as Ghirahim had been. The hand in his hair tightened its grip, urging him to continue. Tentatively, he parted his lips and slid them over the demon lord's hardened member. Ghirahim sighed, letting his head loll back

And his eyelids flutter shut. He had a terribly hard time resisting the urge to do away with niceties and simply fuck the boy's face, hard and fast. He had to be gentle, or everything would be ruined. He wanted Link to want this. To love it. To want more. And most of all, he wanted him to hate himself for it. "oh, yes..." he moaned. "Just... Like... That..." Ghirahim brought a hand up to his mouth, licking and lubricating his own fingers, before letting it drop back to his side. He bit his lip as he slowly pushed two fingers inside himself. The demon lord moaned like a porn star, thrusting into Link's mouth, and thrusting his digits in and out, adding another after a bit and scissoring them open. Despite the nearly overwhelming urge to come right into the hero's maw, and force him to swallow it all, he restrained himself and pulled out at the last minute. Link looked up at him expectantly, eager now for whatever would come next. Ghirahim adjusted his restraints once more, pinning him back to the floor, but allowing him full movement in his hips. He would not be doing all the work himself. Link struggled a bit, but quickly -and wisely- gave up. Ghirahim postitioned himself over link's cock, a mere twitch away from impaling himself. He ran a hand through his snowy hair, looking down at link. "Hang on, sky boy. I'll get you higher than you've ever been," he purred. And then he dropped, taking the hero's entire length in him at once. A loud gasp escaped his pale lips, and he

Winced at the pain it caused. He quickly grew accustomed, though, and started to ride him. Link bucked his hips up to meet him, groaning deep in his throat at the tight heat enveloping him. He tried to close his eyes, but Ghirahim whacked him on the side of the head. "Watch-nngh! W-watch me... I want your ey-AH! Your eyes on me, boy..." he gasped. He angled his hips, helping link to thrust up into the exact spot that would make him go completely crazy. Once he found it, he kept the angle, moaning loudly with each hit. His hand found its way around his own arousal, stroking along with the rythm. For the two, the rest of the world melted away, and there was only the pleasure and the sound of skin slapping against skin, mixed with moans from both men. Ghirahim had to place his free hand on link's chest to brace himself and stay upright through the rough, fast rutting, and even that wasn't enough. He released link from his bonds, and was pleasantly surprised when the sky child took it upon himself to continue, sitting up and placing his hands on the demon's hips. Ghirahim wrapped his long legs around link's waist and his arms around his neck. With each upward thrust, he ground his erection against link's stomach. His tounge once again found the blonde's, and they locked their lips together in a sloppy, passionate kiss. Ghirahim wrapped his hand back around his own cock and resumed pumping himself in time with their thrusts. Between the fevered fucking, the sloppy kisses, and the

Demon stroking himself, it didn't take long before the sensory overload caused his climax to begin to creep up on him. His strokes sped up and became more erratic. His vocalizations got louder and more intense. All it took to push him over the edge was one dead center hit to his prostate. He nearly screamed, his seed splattering against both of their chests. Link came shortly after, filling ghirahim with warmth. He rode out their orgasms, giving a few more wanton thrusts before falling still. Link let himself fall back, taking the demon with him and pulling out his spent cock. Ghirahim laid on top uf the human for a minute, panting heavily into his neck. He smiled and chuckled a bit. "was I good?" he asked. Link nodded. "did you like it?" another nod. Smirking, ghirahim stood up, his suit rematerializing on his body. "good. I'm glad you enjoy spending time, that could have been used to search for the princess, fucking the enemy, instead. Maybe I should visit you more often, sky boy." link's face darkened. His expression went from horror, to dispair, to rage. He shouted and swore, getting up and fixing his clothes, as the demon lord cackled and taunted him. "Oh, you can deny it all you want, mister hero! You can tell yourself that I cast a spell on you, forced you to fuck me... But the truth will always be that you LOVED it!" he skipped to the side to avoid a blind punch. "oh, come now! You're just angry because you know I'm right! You're quite a good lover, you know...

I'll be sure to tell zelda aaaaalllll about it!" with that, he hopped away and vanished, leaving only the echo of his laughter and a dispairing hylian. Link hated himself. Just as planned.


End file.
